gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes of Dragon Age
Heroes of Dragon Age is a free-to-play mobile game released on December 5th, 2013 for both iOS and Google Play Android devices, based on the Dragon Age Franchise, developed by Capital Games and published by Electronic Arts. The game is described as taking inspiration from collectible card games, with player collecting individual units, characters and monsters from the Dragon Age franchise to build custom squads and engaged in non-canonical what-if combat scenarios with them, including recreations of the Fifth Blight to events from the lore only previously discussed in the series. On June 17, 2014, the game was updated to Heroes of Dragon Age 2.0, culling many disliked features and adding new gameplay elements as well as extensively tweaking the balance of the game. Capital Games intends to have the game interact with Dragon Age: Inquisition, at the very least patching in characters and events based on the game after its release. Playable Characters * Alistair Theirin * Anders * Anora Theirin * The Architect * Ariane * The Arishok * Athenril * Aveline Vallen * Barkspawn * The Baroness * Bartrand Tethras * Bethany Hawke * Branka * Cailan Theirin * Carver Hawke * Cassandra Pentaghast * Connor Guerrin * Corypheus * Duke Prosper de Montfort * Duncan * Endrin Aeducan * Fenris * Fiona * The First * Flemeth * The Herald * Hybris * Isabela * Jowan * Keeper Marethari * Knight-Commander Greagoir * The Lady of the Forest * Leandra Amell * Leliana * Leopold * Loghain Mac Tir * Meredith Stannard * Merril * Morrigan * Nathaniel Howe * Oghren Kondrat * The Old One * Orsino * Queen of the Blackmarsh * Salit * Sandal * Schmooples * Sebastian Vael * Ser Cauthrien * Shah Wyrd * Shale * Sigrun * Sten of the Beresaad * Stroud * Tallis * Varric Tethras * Velanna * Vengeance * The Withered * Wynne * Xebenkeck * Yavana * Zathrian * Zevran Arainai Gameplay You can carry a team from 1 up to 5 heroes. If you have a party of 5 heroes, it will comprise 4 humanoid heroes (such as humans, elves, or demons) plus one beast (such as bears or dragons). Even though each hero has its own health, you can see the team's health on the top of the left side and your enemy's team's health on the right side. Prior to battle you can equip runes. They last minutes and add bonus to the whole party, such as speed runes which can alter the order of the attacks or the power and health runes increases your team's stats. Each row in the party has its own bonus. Being in the front row increases the health of the hero(es) by 50%, and being in the back row increases the critical damage probability by 50%. In addition, those on the back row can't be attacked until the front row is wiped out, unless it's a column or a party attack or the attacking character has flank ability or rune activated with possibility to attack back row first. When four characters of the same faction are used simultaneously, a faction bonus is granted. This bonus is the character's percentages added together. Common characters add 1%, Uncommon characters add 2%, Rare characters add 3%, Epic characters add 4%, and Legendary characters add 5%. For example, a party comprised of 1 Rare (3%), 2 Epic (4%) and 1 Legendary (5%) characters of the same color would grant a 16% Faction bonus. The game encourages the purchasing of lower rank characters in order to use their abilities to develop more desirable characters in a process called "consuming." The abilities of unused characters can be applied to--or consumed by--other characters to strengthen them and improve their abilities. Common units in particular are encouraged for use in consumption, but characters of any rank can be consumed; consuming uncommon, rare, epic, and legendary characters will provide a higher boost in XP and 2x damage %. Consuming transfers XP to the main character and increases their 2x damage %, unlocks additional Fortify slots, and can Tier them up. Bonuses to experience gained are awarded when the characters consumed share a Faction color. Plot Not Yet Written Reception Heroes of Dragon Age currently holds a 4.5/5 community rating on the Apple ITunes Store with over 12,000 ratings, and is rated as a 4/5 with over 200,000 reviews on the Google Play Store. Category:Games Category:Mobile Releases